Court of Dragons
by StBridget
Summary: When Rachel tries to stop Danny and Steve from seeing Grace, Danny sues for full custody. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno established.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

For sue2556 who asked if maybe Steve and Danny could get custody since Rachel tried to diminish her dragon side. Hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things came to a head the day Rachel came to pick up Grace, and Grace ran to meet her, forgetting she was in dragon form. "Grace! What have I told you about shifting? Now change back right this minute and get in the car."

"Yes, Mom," Grace said, chastised. She shifted and made her way dejectedly to the car.

Danny came up just in time to witness the scene. "What the hell was that all about?!"

Rachel rounded on Danny. "You! How could you let her do that? What if someone had seen her?"

Danny was furious. "She's in the fucking house! Who's going to see her but Matt, Steve, and me?"

Rachel refused to be placated. "What if she'd run out like that?"

"She wouldn't," Danny insisted. "She knows better than that."

Rachel ignored him. "You're a bad influence on her, you and Steve. You shouldn't encourage her."

"Why not?" Danny asked. "It's who she is."

"No, it isn't," Rachel said. "She's _human_."

"No, she's a _dragon_ ," Danny said firmly. "Half-dragon, anyway."

"We agreed she'd be raised human."

"No," Danny said. "You agreed she'd be raised human, then fixed it in the divorce so I barely got to see her, and she didn't have any choice."

"It's what's best for her," Rachel said coolly. "I don't know why you don't see it."

"No," Danny argued. " _This_ is what's best for her, being able to be who she is and not be ashamed of it."

Rachel had definitely developed selective hearing. "I don't want you to see her."

"What!?" Danny was flabbergasted. "You can't do that! I have joint custody!"

"I'll get that changed if I have to," Rachel said.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you're a bad influence, just as I said."

"And just what are you going to tell the judge?" Danny asked. "If you go in and say it's because Steve and I are dragons, you'll get laughed out of court. And if you try and argue we're not fit because we're gay, that's going to go over worse."

"I'll point out that she got kidnapped because of you, and watched you get shot, and witnessed an attack at a football game you took her to."

"And I'll say she got carjacked because of you," Danny countered. "Besides, you already tried that, and it didn't work. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"It will work," Rachel said firmly.

Danny made a decision. "I want it heard in a court of dragons."

Rachel was shocked. "Danny! We had an agreement."

"We had an agreement when we got married that we'd live as humans off of my cop salary because you were uncomfortable with my dragon wealth, and I agreed to have the case heard in regular court if you agreed not to base the divorce on anything except my job and our joint assetts," Danny said. "That's changed now. You do this, and I pull out all the stops."

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would," Danny said firmly. "It's my right as a dragon, and Grace's right as a half-dragon."

"Fine," Rachel huffed. "You can still see her. Are you happy?"

"Not in the least," Danny said. "You may not want to pursue this, but I will. I'm suing for full custody of Grace. I'll see you in court. Dragon court."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace called that night, in tears. "Danno, what did you and Mom talk about?"

Danny took a deep breath, not wanting to have this conversation but knowing Grace deserved the truth. "We fought over you. Rachel didn't want me to see you because I encourage you to be a dragon."

"So does that mean I can't come over any more?"

"No, monkey," Danny assured her. "You can still see us, but there's more." Another deep breath. "I want you to live with us full-time."

"Yes!" Grace shrieked. "When can I move in?"

"It's not that easy," Danny told her. "Your mom's fighting it."

"Like you did before?" Grace asked. "I didn't like that. That was awful. I don't want that to happen again." She sniffled.

Danny sighed. "I don't want that either, but your mom's giving me no choice."

"Don't I get to choose?" Grace asked. "I want to live with you and Steve and Matt."

"Unfortunately, no. Hawaii doesn't allow kids to choose which parent they live with."

"So what happens now?" Grace asked.

"Now we go to court."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The courtroom was a solemn affair. Steve wore his dress blues, and Danny wore his best suit. This time Grace was present, dressed in a sober navy dress. As was custom in dragon court, everyone, Grace, Steve, Danny, their lawyer, the judge, the bailiff, the court reporter—were all in half-dragon form-not make it clear this was dragon business they were discussing. Rachel and her lawyer were the only humans present, and they looked slightly intimidated, which, Danny thought, was the whole point.

The judge called the court to order. "I understand you," she looked at Danny, "are suing you," she looked at Rachel, "for full custody of Grace Williams, half-dragon on the grounds that you," another look at Rachel, "are an unfit mother. Is that correct?"

Rachel's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, this is ridiculous. Mrs. Edwards does not have a criminal record. She doesn't do drugs. She's never raised her hand against Grace. She and her husband own a large house, and Mr. Edwards has a lucrative job. How is she an unfit mother?"

Danny's lawyer rose in turn. "Your honor, this is about more than the child's physical well-being. It's about her mental well-being. Mrs. Edwards has refused to allow the child to express her dragon side at all. She tried to forbid Detective Williams from seeing his daughter because he and his husbands are dragons and encourage the child to be a dragon when she is with them. Detective Williams contends that this is causing the child undue mental stress."

"But Miss Williams is also human," the judge said. "If Detective Williams gets custody, won't that cause the same problem in reverse?"

"Your honor," Danny's lawyer said, "Detective Williams does not wish to prevent his daughter from being human, or to force her to be a dragon. He wants her to have the choice, a choice Mrs. Edwards is not allowing her."

"I see." The judge looked down at the paperwork in front of him. "I see allegations here of threats to Miss Williams' person. I'm not going to allow those into arguments. A human judge has already ruled on those grounds, and I don't see anything here that indicates either party deliberately exposed Miss Williams to harm."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief as the judge continued. "That just leaves the charges of a deleterious effect on Miss Williams' mental well-being. To that end. . ."

Grace interrupted. "Your honor," she said, standing, "may I address the court?"

"Grace!" Danny admonished. "Show some respect,"

"No," the judge said. "Let her speak. I want to hear what she has to say."

Grace took a deep breath. "Your honor," she began, "I don't want my parents to fight over me. I know they both want the best for me, but sometimes they forget to ask me what _I_ think is best." Danny started to protest, but Grace waved him to silence. "I know we talked about this, Danno," she said, "but you still decided to do this before we talked, just because Mom threatened you. Nobody asked what I wanted until later."

"And what do you want?" The judge asked.

"I want to live with Danno and Steve," Grace said. "I love my mother, but Danno's right—she won't let me be a dragon. I didn't used to mind, thought she was right, but then Steve and Danno showed me it was okay to be a dragon, that that was part of what I am, too, and I shouldn't be ashamed. Mom just doesn't get that. She thinks it's all about appearances." This time it was Rachel's turn to protest. "No, Mom, it's true. I know you love me and you want what's best for me, but you don't understand. Steve and Danno do. That's why I want to live with them."

The judge considered her words. "I now declare a ten minute recess," he said. "I will then render my decision."

Grace ran up to Danny when they exited the courtroom. "Danno, Danno! How'd I do?"

Danny hugged her. "You did good, Monkey. I was impressed."

"Do you think the judge was impressed, too?" Grace asked worriedly.

"He'd be a fool if he wasn't," Danny replied. "I guess we'll see."

They made their way back into the courtroom as the judge entered and called it to order. "In the matter of Williams v. Edwards, I find. . ." he paused dramatically and Danny held his breath. ". . .in favor of Detective Daniel Williams. He and his husband, Commander Steven McGarrett, are granted full custody of Grace Williams. Court adjourned."

Danny, Grace, and Steve cheered and hugged each other. Rachel looked pissed. Danny turned to her. "We'll be over later to get Grace's stuff. You'll have the same visitation rights I did." Danny was pleased by her sour expression, even though he knew he was being petty.

Steve put an arm each around Danny and Grace. "Let's go pick up Matt and take our little dragon family home."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Danny agreed. Claw in claw in claw, they left the courtroom, together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Hope you're not getting too tired of these, because I still have more I want to write!


End file.
